The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) environment has several strengths, including the ability to manage point to multi-point links and support service provider provisioning where subscribers can be added and removed at scale. The DOCSIS protocol has overcome the difficult tasks of managing upstream bandwidth while also effectively supporting Quality of Service (QoS) and providing many other subscriber applications. DOCSIS also provides a full security infrastructure where packets can be encrypted, incoming data checked, and Internet Protocol (IP) address verified. Thus, DOCSIS provides a cost effective, time tested and reliable technology.
Passive Optical Networks (PON) are rapidly evolving and may eventually replace traditional wireline access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Lines (DSLs). Unfortunately, PON protocols do not support the full functionality of DOCSIS.